<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save the Last Dance for Me by Justanothertrashaccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305006">Save the Last Dance for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothertrashaccount/pseuds/Justanothertrashaccount'>Justanothertrashaccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson's Prompted One-Shot Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Caught, Bathroom Sex, Dancing, F/M, First "I love you", I Love You, Jealousy, Smut, Song Lyrics, rafa is a jealous lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothertrashaccount/pseuds/Justanothertrashaccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S17. While Olivia is at the NYPD Foundation Gala with Chief Dodds after making Lieutenant, Barba’s jealous thoughts get the better of him and he soon heads out to crash the party. After many teasing whispers and struggling not to react to some of Dodd’s flirting, the gala finally comes to an end and Barba’s frustration gets a cathartic release in the bathroom when things get heated. SMUT. Almost caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/William Dodds, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson's Prompted One-Shot Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save the Last Dance for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas! I took advantage of this vague prompt and changed my original plan to have Dodds hit on her in the precinct, I decided that this would be more fun. First attempted at trying to incorporate a song directly (I like to indirectly use oldies song titles to title my work sometimes), not sure I like my first attempt but practice makes perfect! The song is Save the Last Dance for Me by The Drifters. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“I was thinking secret dating/jealousy/smut Barson one shot?” – joyfulmariskahgt</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Olivia Benson’s Apartment, 7:00 PM:</strong>
</p><p>Rafael, currently reclining against Liv’s sofa and “watching” an unfamiliar TV show, couldn’t seem to stop his racing thoughts. He thought about the dress she wore to the gala – the black one with the stiff fabric – and how it hugged the curves he loved so much. Her makeup was perfect, and her confident strut made her even more attractive than he thought possible. But more importantly, he thought about Chief Dodds. While Rafael could only daydream about Olivia’s beauty, the older man could see it in real-time. Dodds could stare at her; he could flirt with her, and he could even try to touch her. Rafael knew that there was nothing he could do until Olivia came home from the gala and he fucked any remnants of Dodd’s touch off of her. She would never cheat or betray his trust in any way – he was confident in that fact – but it didn’t help that Dodd’s flirting had become increasingly bold in the past week or two. Especially when he asked Rafael’s secret lover to this very gala. His tone was diplomatic and polite, but poisoned with undertones of lust and something that screamed <em>“this isn’t a choice”</em>. The hypothetical but completely plausible image that formed in Barba’s head of Dodds – no, William, as he told her to call him – with his arm unwelcomingly squeezing Olivia’s back sent the hardened Counselor into overdrive.</p><p>
  <em>That’s it. He lays one fucking molecule of his lecherous fingers on her… </em>
</p><p>Before he had any chance to second-guess his rash decision, Rafael donned his coat and departed from the vacant apartment.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hilton Midtown Main Convention Hall, 7:30 PM: </strong>
</p><p>The convention hall was extravagant, adorned with many soft yellow lights and ornate decorations. The initial mingling had taken much longer than what was probably necessary, but the discussions at the table weren’t any more genuine. Olivia quickly found that attending these events without her squad made it all even more unbearable than usual. The fake smiles and political maneuvering soon became frustrating, especially when Dodds took extra time to involve her in the conversation. Or worse, when he talked about her as if she wasn’t sitting right next to him; acknowledging her only when he not-so-slyly stole lustful glances at her breasts periodically throughout the light conversation. Although his physical contact with her was always brief, the intentions of his stray hands that previously rested her lower back were obvious.</p><p>
  <em>Summer homes, trophy wives, expensive cars, gaudy suits, and undeserved promotions. Isn’t there anything else we could talk about besides bragging? It’s like they’re taking turns. One big-shot can’t even get his mouth shut before someone else jumps in to one-up him. </em>
</p><p>When one of the brass finished boasting about his son’s new job at the 4-7, Olivia – who was only passively listening – was surprised at the following silence. She turned to face her boss automatically, expecting him to take this opportunity to talk about the newly promoted Sergeant Michael Dodds. Instead, his eyes were intently focused on her lips, then his gaze trailed down her form slowly until they reached the top of her dress. Realizing he was caught, Dodds gave a small blushed smile and resumed participation in the meaningless discussion about NYPD politics.</p><p>
  <em>God, I hope he doesn’t think I’m going home with him…</em>
</p><p>Her annoyed thoughts were quickly interrupted when she made eye contact with a familiar figure who began to make his way across the expensive marble-tiled floor. His demeanor held a pinch of hurried anger, but his usual swaggering stride remained the same. The empty seat, vacated earlier by a captain who was tempted by the open bar, was soon filled.</p><p>“Rafa, what the hell are you doing here?” Her whisper was sharp but he didn’t miss the small smile she was trying to suppress. “How did you get in?”</p><p>“I couldn’t just sit at home while Daddy Dipshit courts you.” They both subtly leaned in a little closer as he rested his arm on the back of her chair for balance. His breath in her ear caused a tickling sensation that traveled down her body. “And this convention hall isn’t exactly Fort Knox. Especially when there is always someone out there who owes me a favor.”</p><p>Olivia accepted the vague response without hesitation; she didn’t want to press the issue since his presence was a welcome relief. Liv always had a soft spot for ADA Barba, but now she and “Rafa” were more than coworkers. More than best friends. Lovers for sure, but even that word failed to capture the way they felt about one another. Rafael – who swore up and down that the fact that Olivia gave him a chance was an act of God – treated her like no one else had before. Unlike Brian or any of her other previous relationships, the hardcore lawyer avidly tried to meet her every whim. Museums, movies, fancy restaurants, it was all fair game. Olivia, who strongly reciprocated these feelings, let him into her sacred world. Her inamorato was an undeniably good match – ironically exacerbating her already prominent fears of getting attached too quickly – and recently became much more comfortable with navigating both her bedroom and a relationship with her 2-year-old son. Even at work, just the thought of him filled her most sensitive areas with blood and desire.</p><p>Rafael reached under the table subtly, his right hand grasping her left only for a moment. He knew she wasn’t thrilled to be here – Dodd’s sometimes nefarious political agendas in the precinct reinforced the idea that networking was important– but he hoped that his presence would alleviate some of the boredom. What he did not wish for, however, was for his presence to create unwelcome questions. Their relationship was still in its infancy and nobody – not even Fin – knew about their secret. Even though the squad had been teasing them for months, their midnight romps and secret office kisses were strictly clandestine.</p><p>Dodds made eye contact with a well-dressed man across the room – presumably yet another “close friend” – and he began to stand up. “Why don’t you join me, Olivia? There is someone I’d like you to meet.” The Chief’s hand on her shoulder caused a momentary flash of heat in Barba’s chest, one of many familiar possessive jolts of jealously. Despite his efforts, he couldn’t manage to fully reign in his overprotective nature. Especially with Olivia. His awareness of her past was handicapped by her reluctance to be open about “embarrassing” memories, but even his limited scope of knowledge told him that his lover had been hurt too many times by men. Physically and emotionally. This is why seeing another man look at her with lust could simultaneously induce pride and possessiveness. However, Dodd’s physical contact with her – even as brief as it was – only produced a fierce desire to push him off of her. Regardless of this exaggerated instinct to overreact, the ADA tried to maintain his calm composure as his lover was half-dragged into a networking conversation a couple of meters away. To his surprise, Olivia must have known the man because she gave a genuine laugh and playfully engaged in what Barba could only guess was I-haven’t-seen-you-in-forever banter.</p><p>He tore his eyes away, now focused on swirling his scotch. This was going to be a long night.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hilton Midtown Main Convention Hall, 10:00 PM: </strong>
</p><p>The hall was largely empty now as most attendees shuffled out, some with earnest and some with reluctance. The music, however, still played. Its soft tunes were clearer than before, especially without the background noise of conversation. Rafael waited fifteen more minutes, thoroughly enjoying the light discussion with his bestfriend-turned-lover, before deciding that the place was sufficiently empty. He stood up and reached for her hand, which she gladly gave.</p><p>“Dance with me?”</p><p>He didn’t miss the scanning motions of her eyes which checked to make sure they didn’t know any of the remaining guests, but he took no offense. “Of course, Rafa.”</p><p>Rafael made his way out to the dance floor for the first time with Liv – she had danced earlier with Dodds, closer than she would have liked and much to Rafael’s frustration – perfectly in time with the beginning of an old-sounding song he had never heard before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You can dance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every dance with the guy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can smile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every smile for the man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who held your hand ‘neath the pale moon light </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He held her closer as the unfamiliar lyrics rang true in relation to tonight’s events. They swayed with more confidence now, completely sure that barely anyone was watching.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But don’t forget who’s taking you home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in whose arms, you’re gonna be </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So darlin, save the last dance for me</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rafael connected with the sentiment of the song and hoped that Liv similarly understood the connection between the song and their carefully coordinated actions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, I know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That the music’s fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like sparkling’ wine, go and have your fun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laugh and sing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But while we’re apart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t give your heart to anyone </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liv took the initiative to press her body flush against his, her breathing labored but not only because of the lazy dancing. She could feel his member begin to harden against her as their pelvises rubbed together, and they both knew what a turn on that could be for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And don’t forget who’s takin’ you home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in whose arms you’re gonna be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So darlin’, save the last dance for me </em>
</p><p><br/>After twirling her once, he snapped her into her chest once more in a fluid motion and whispered seductively in her ear. “Fuck Dodds. You’re mine.” She stopped breathing for a moment out of surprise, only for her respiration to continue at a much more rapid rate than before.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>However, both realized that the song ended a couple of seconds ago and suddenly didn’t want to be caught in such a compromising position if anyone were to see them. They returned to their seats with a mysterious sense of contemplation about the definitions of their relationship.</p><p>“I’m exhausted, at least emotionally.”</p><p>“Dodds wore us out, mi Amor, but I plan on wearing us out in a more…physical sense.” His arousal from their close-proximity dancing could no longer be ignored.</p><p>“Maybe we should take this somewhere private.”</p><p>“We should-” Her speech was interrupted by a heavy breath weighed down by arousal, her seductive grin becoming almost maddening to Rafael.  “We should call a cab to your apartment. Noah is with Don tonight so we won’t have to worry about making noise…”</p><p>“I can’t wait that long, Liv.” Her questioning gaze prompted an explanation. “There won’t be anyone in the bathrooms…” He gestured at the almost empty room as proof, the only remaining occupants of which were caterers, janitors, and only the most stubborn patrons who continued their conversations near the exits as if to tease actually exiting.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Liv’s expression showed doubt, but her eyes were alight with a desire for mischief. And, of course, a certain part of Rafael.</p><p>“Yes. This is ridiculously unprofessional and we are probably going to be caught but…” His eyes flicked down to the cleavage pressed against his chest. “I can’t resist. Especially not with Dipshit lusting after you all night. He needs to know you’re mine.”</p><p>She chuckled with amusement. “Let me get this straight: He needs to know I’m yours… by you secretly fucking me in the bathroom? He’s not even here, Rafa.”</p><p>“Alright, you caught me. Maybe… maybe I need to know you’re mine. After all the unintentional attempted cuckolding, I need to prove it to myself. And nothing does that better than-”, he pressed her body even closer into his and whispered in her ear, “cumming deep inside that tight pussy of yours.”</p><p>Another pang of warmth filled her lower abdomen and just like that, it was decided. They half-walked half-ran to the bathroom at the end of the adjacent corridor – they hoped that this would be the most desolate area with the least chance of being caught – and Barba pushed the door open with more force than necessary. They both briefly checked the vacancy of the bathroom before colliding into one another, his body pressing hers against the back of the door.</p><p>Rafael pawed at her black dress – the corduroy-ish fabric refused to bunch up – which still covered her breasts and hips. “Take it off”, he whined.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue, Rafa.”</p><p>“I don’t fucking have any right now, Liv.”</p><p><em>Uh oh</em>, she thought with mirth, <em>if he’s cursing already, I must really be in for it</em>.</p><p>She hastily removed the fabric, but it felt like hours to both of them. As she slipped down the offending fabric over her hips and released it onto the floor with little regard to the cleanliness of the surface, Rafael uncovered his raging erection. It previously strained against his tented pants, but now it throbbed in desperate need of contact. Now clad in only a matching pair of lace bra and panties, Liv reached out to firmly stroke his member. His gasp at her first touch was music to her ears, and he involuntarily bucked his hips into her hand.</p><p>“Bend over the counter.” Rafael’s voice was commanding but gentle – he knew she liked when he took control but he always made sure she had time to contest if she wanted– and Liv complied with a smile.</p><p>Now Liv’s hands rested against the marble countertop for support as she bent over and teasingly wiggled her supple ass towards him. He always took a moment to admire her beauty – and his luck – but Olivia was having none of that tonight. There was too much build-up, too much teasing. She needed this release.</p><p>She wined with impatience, breathing heavily and arching her back up towards his member. “Come on! Fuck me already, Rafa.”</p><p>He gave her engorged nub a flick, which elicited a rather strong muscle spasm, and he put his hands on Liv’s hips to control the involuntary bucking that was sure to come. The pointer finger on his right hand disappeared within her wet pink folds, and it pushed into her forcefully and without warning. The extent to which her walls had expanded with arousal surprised him, as he encountered very little resistance to the intrusion.</p><p>“Jesus. You’re dripping.”</p><p>She moaned as he curled his finger, but he wasn’t stretching her enough. “I can barely feel that, Rafa. I need more!” He added another digit and repeatedly curled them both into that special spot that made her legs unsteady.</p><p>Suddenly, sharp footsteps could be heard outside. They looked at one another for confirmation before they both froze in place, motionless with shock.</p><p>“Shit!”  Neither knew which one whispered it, but the statement was a true assessment of their compromising situation.</p><p>Rafael removed himself from her folds and used his wet fingers to cursorily pull her away from the center of the bathroom. A stall door was thrust open and both hustled inside. Although whoever caught them was most likely a worker who wouldn’t care, their relationship was still a secret and somebody from the NYPD would probably recognize them. The exigence of the situation was not lost on either of them as even more adrenaline flowed through their veins.</p><p>The man, whose black dress pants and formal shoes did nothing to help alleviate their worry, entered the stall two doors down from the nervous couple.</p><p>Rafael helped her stand on the seat as quietly as possible – Liv bent over so her head couldn’t be seen – and tried his best to calm his shaky breathing. Liv began to shake a little, a combination of restless arousal and the air conditioning that assaulted her bare skin directly from above. At that last thought, a realization dawned.</p><p>The following exclamation of alarm was almost inaudible. “Fuck, Rafa! The dress!”</p><p>He looked back at her almost as if to confirm that she was, in fact, only in her undergarments which meant that the dress was abandoned on the floor near the sinks. The unknown man flushed the toilet, and both knew that whoever it was would soon find the most damning evidence of their activities.</p><p>The man stopped before the dress and – to their relief – only huffed in amusement. He made an obvious effort to depart quickly due to his newfound understanding of the peculiar situation, and Olivia got down from the toilet after waiting a couple of seconds to make sure he was gone.</p><p>Rafael still shook. Despite his innovative and sometimes controversial actions regarding the law, he never really embodied the rule-breaking type in every other aspect of life. “Should we go or…?”</p><p>“Hell. No. You are going to finish what you started, Rafa.”</p><p>He smiled, regaining his confidence by the second. Her arousal at the danger of being caught was becoming more and more obvious to him, he never realized that this was a turn-on of hers. The stall door was pushed open and the marble countertop once more bore the weight of Olivia’s arms as she bent over again. This time, they fully understood the time crunch and didn’t waste a single second.</p><p>He pushed his member into her until he bottomed out on the first stroke, with almost no time to adjust, and began to thrust gently. She gave him a thumbs up – their signal that she was not going to have a flashback and he could take it farther– so he suddenly began to pummel into her with every ounce of energy he could muster. Olivia was moved by the impact of every strong pump into her sensitive flesh and had to be kept in place by Rafael’s kneading hands. His member filled her completely time and time again, the sensations quickly becoming too much for his lover as a welcome tightness began to form in her lower abdomen and loud moans began to permeate the space in time with his ministrations.</p><p>“You might need to be a little quieter, mi Amor.”</p><p>“I – oh holy shit right there– I can’t”</p><p>“I know.” His chest and his voice were both filled with pride. Knowing he could reduce her to such noises was all the fulfillment he needed in life. Every thrust of his well-endowed member hit that special spot and Liv’s loud moans – and pleasured wiggling – enlarged his ego.</p><p>Finally, his testicles began to tighten and he knew his release was imminent. Refusing to ever be the one to come first, Rafael stroked Liv’s clit in rapid circular motions.</p><p>“Ohhhhhh, Rafa!”</p><p>Her legs shook with waves of orgasmic pleasure, emanating from deep within her vagina and becoming the most distinct near her spasming clit. The vaginal walls that contracted around him milked his engorged penis, and his release followed shortly after. Rafael’s pride, possessiveness, and adoration all came to a peak he never thought possible as he witnessed his white fluids leak out of her spent flesh.</p><p>“Christ, I love you.”, he muttered in passive astonishment.</p><p>She turned to face him – completely ignoring his semen that carved paths down her toned legs – utterly dumbfounded at his statement. Liv had never heard it before, at least not from him. Before he had the chance to doubt himself, she pulled him into a lazy but loving kiss, tasting the free scotch on his plump lips.</p><p>“I love you too, Rafael.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any one-shot ideas that focus on Olivia Benson, please comment on my work titled "Prompt me, anything Olivia Benson goes". Every work in this series is based off a prompt I got in the comments of that work, and I am super proud of my posting frequency so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>